Tethis Aresis
Tethis is a space pirate! Also a Jedi. Computing? I don't think so! Personality He's actually a good guy and only doing this out of necessity. But hey. Biography Chapter I: The Past - Jedi Apprentice Tethis Aresis was born on the planet of Commenor to Halla and Relen Aresis, making him the child of an esteemed Jedi Master and a semi-wealthy businesswoman on the important trading planet. This put him into a semi-wealthy family, into a line of well-off banking moguls. For the first few years of his life, while his father Relen was off serving the Jedi Council on a large variety of missions, he was raised by his mother, exposed primarily to the world of finance and economics. While he did not show any interest as a child in financial matters, it provided him unique book-learning experiences that he craved for. Even as a child, Tethis was a very keen learner, something his mother nurtured as much as humanly possible. She spent considerable amounts of money paying for the best tutors and education for his son, and while going out of her way not to spoil him with gifts, he had the best of what he could get. At age six, Tethis' Force talents began to blossom. Of course, his mother was completely against the idea of sending Tethis off to the Jedi Temple to go and train, but at his father's recommendation and his mother's complete blessing, he was permitted to learn on the side from his father. It was here that he learned his first few Force powers - sensory abilities, movement abilities and the basics of telekinesis. These powers were picked up fairly quickly as Relen taught his son the basics of Force philosophy, drinking as much of it up as he possibly could. His father noted this keen aptitude and filed it away for later. As he grew, he lived a relatively normal life. He didn't pursue many sports, for the Force studies took up much of his time. He spent more time studying and reading than he did with his friends, which did hamper a few social relationships, but Tethis was more than apt at them. His childhood, aside from Jedi training, was actually rather normal. Things didn't seem to be going too badly. However, at age eleven, Tethis' parents split. It was not a bad breakup, but more of a parting as friends than it was as anything else. He was given the choice at that age what to do - either one, stay on Commenor with his mother, or travel to Naboo with his father, live in the old Aresis estate and study at the Jedi Temple. His choice was hard, though he ended up choosing the path of a Jedi. He felt that the calling of being able to help people would suit him far more than his mother's insistence of a 'normal' lifestyle. The feeling of destiny pulling at him, the chance to use his talent for something bigger, appealed to him. Therefore, Relen and Tethis moved to Naboo, to the Lake Country. When he arrived, he expected his father to take him on full-time as a Jedi Apprentice. However, that was not to be - instead, he was assigned to Master Spark Vallen, someone who specialised in empathy, healing and other mental abilities. These talents actually turned out, from the start, to be something Tethis came to quickly - not only was he adept at mind powers, he was also a keen learner for advanced philosophy, psychology, and surprisingly dabbled in biology as well. These talents would serve him later on in life. His assignments across the Galaxy with his Master from age eleven were intense and exciting - numerous times were he and his Master called out to examine strange goings on, serving as an investigative team. Tethis also saw the first stages of combat, learning lightsaber combat from his father when they could spare some time, as well as supplemental lessons from Master Vallen. Together they travelled the Galaxy to see strange and wonderful things, and Tethis' abilities bloomed quickly from an early age. It was very strange, the way he progressed. He had a very natural talent, but also the early training that many Jedi hopefuls did not. He was in fact qualified for the Jedi Trials at age fourteen, a feat many could not replicate. He passed with flying colours, which, while strange and often jealousy-inspiring for many other young Jedi, gave him a hope and confidence that he could serve as a good Jedi Knight alongside his father's guidance. His father's knighting gift to him was a lightsaber in the Aresis lightsaber hilt style, its colour crystal cut from the same vein that his father's own lightsaber was. Chapter II: The Past - Jedi Knight Tethis' tenure as a Jedi Knight was a very eventful one. He was given an offer to work as the Naboo enclave's Head Archivist, to which he accepted willingly; the Naboo archives were rather expansive, second only to the main archives that the Jedi Order possessed. He felt very proud to be given that offer, for his penchant for books and learning was an overbearing and overwhelming desire to always learn more and more. When Tethis was not out on a mission, he was studying and reading whatever texts he could on a variety of subjects. He did not take an apprentice for the first four years of his Knighthood; he felt that, being only a child, he would not be taken seriously by many of the Jedi candidates, particularly the older students. Instead, he took that time to undertake more training and missions, especially opting for lightsaber combat training under his father's tutelage. Now that he was free of the typical Master-Padawan bond, he was able to spend more time with his dad. Together the two of them created and studied lightsaber combat styles to keep themselves challenged, becoming a rather proficient duellist in that time. At this point in his life he was forced to become more physically active to keep up with the demands of his father, something that he'd never really done before. It was not easy for him, but he managed to scrape by. When he turned eighteen, Tethis took on his first apprentice: a young man only a few years older than him, and rather amusingly related to his Master - his name was Ethan Wayne, a distant cousin of Spark Vallen's. Their training was just as eventful as his own, for they served as a similar team of investigative missions as he and Spark did. Occasionally, Master Vallen would even accompany them on missions, which made for some interesting training. Ethan's Apprenticeship passed almost as quickly as his own, which made for some very good time. When it was time for him to be Knighted, the Council noted Tethis' dedication and assigned him almost immediately to a second apprentice, Jalek Kebron. Jalek and Tethis were of similar age and similar interests. They spent a lot of time talking and, despite the Master-Padawan bond, became best friends through it all, almost like family. Jalek spent a lot of time at the Aresis estate with Tethis and Relen, invited around often for dinners and the like. Jalek, however, took a hiatus from his training to return to his home of Corellia and serve a tenure in CorSec. In that time, Tethis returned to performing missions with the Jedi Council until Jalek's return, upon which he was promptly Knighted. Tethis was twenty-three years old at this point. It was in this year that the Jedi Council decided to close the Naboo Enclave due to the necessity of keeping small and mobile to combat the mounting Sith threat; Relen and Tethis decided that they would stay on Naboo in their estate, working at long distance from the Jedi Council with their own projects. However, the both of them grew increasingly dissatisfied with the Jedi Council. Tethis, being a little younger and more impetuous than his father, felt far more restless with his calling than his father. Tyren Helios, the previous King of Alderaan, approached a variety of Jedi at this point, mostly ones that did not associate as much with the Council. Tethis was one such Jedi, given the offer of working towards a calling of justice and order to dethrone the Sith. Tethis gave the offer serious thought, knowing that a new cause might reinvigorate his Force studies and give him a chance to keep motivated in his line of work. The chance to help and protect people a little more actively also sat well with him, and he accepted Emperor Helios' offer. Together, they decided that they would forge an Empire in Exile, one that could fight back against the Sith threat. He would serve as the Master of the Order of Imperial Knights, a Force group dedicated to the protection of the Emperor and the Empire at large, serving as their most elite soldiers. His father even offered to craft sets of armour and lightsabers, all done in uniform to keep the Knights protected with the best equipment in the Galaxy. Tethis could not have been more content. Together they journeyed the Galaxy covertly, seeking candidates to serve in positions of power for their Empire, absorbing mercenary groups and identifying apprentices to be trained in the arts of the Force by Tethis. Slowly, the two of them raised a small military and funded the construction of the worldcraft Nyx which was to serve as their base. Working non-stop for two years, they prepared for the announcement of their Empire. Everything was ready for the formal creation of their Empire. Tethis waited with bated breath. He was ready to step into his new role formally. It would be one of the greatest days of his life. Chapter III: Descension - Empire in Exile The formal declaration of the Empire in Exile was made on the planet Naboo, with a gathering of the top people assigned to the Exiles, before their holonet announcement to the Galaxy and the first trip out to the recently-completely worldcraft-slash-capital, Nyx. Around this time, he travelled to Ryloth to scout out various places, and ran into a young Linra Vee, who he offered to teach the ways of the Force. She accepted and soon became one of his first apprentices outside the Imperial Knights. She was taught on the planet Ryloth, which had been recently added to the Imperial diadem. Travelling to assemble the Order was a difficult thing, but he had assembled a crack team of trainees with such amazing Force talents that Tethis could not deny their innate abilities. Amaryllis Bellard and Zavek Ambrose were with him at the Exiles' formation, but he added three more to the roster quickly - Zephyra Windcaller at the behest of Lady Velori, a young girl named Shana Valor and Jasmine Relota. Each of them received separate yet uniquely tailored training, making them all particularly adept users of the Force - even Emperor Helios was not exempt from Force training, and Tethis crowned him an honorary member of the Imperial Knights at the knight-level of the Force. Training was one of his primary duties as the Master of the Order and he tackled each apprentice with varied training methods suited to them. He had refined the talent in his time with the Jedi Order and, despite any misgivings he may have had about doing it, performed admirably as a teacher. Various missions took up his time - one mission to Dromund Kaas had him searching for an ancient Sith artifact, only to find a Sith apprentice named Rhade Northman and ghostly whispers of an ancient Sith cult long past. A trip to Naboo had him running into a rogue Sith named Rebecca Hall, who had him leave in disgust - only for the two of them to be kidnapped along with one of her pilots and locked in a concrete box. Somehow, by escaping the machination of Rebecca's mother, the two made a business deal and eventually became friends. Eventually, Tethis fell in love with an Imperial captain named Ayrill Madstrike. He'd met her a few years prior on a mission to Nar Shaddaa, where the both of them had fought off Visage Industries and their machinations. This difficulty conspired itself to bring them together to down a LAAT/i gunship in mid-flight, and from there, their loved blossomed - they spent a lot of time together, going out on dates such as dinner and even spending time in her Tatooine mansion. They became close fairly quickly. Ties with other groups were also developed - he negotiated successfully a deal with Rayce Tharelle to join the Exiles, was present for the Alliance/Exile negotiations in which a treaty was signed and even presented opportunities for the Exiles to take control of Geonosis by seizing the droid foundries. He served as the Emperor's right hand man and chief representative in all things, so to be present for such events was a natural thing. He also helped SunTech Forge Works to design and create the Revengeheavy carrier. His training also continued with Jedi, even as a member of the Imperial Knights. He trained with his father for the power Shatterpoint and [[Han Skywalker] for the Master power of Force Light. Even then did he make a number of ventures into unknown territory, such as a run to Korriban to try and seize an ancient Sith artifact, which resulted in failure. Eventually, he was crowned a Master of the Force and truly became the Master of the Order of Imperial Knights; by Jedi standards he could have easily been a member of the Council, but chose to keep his distance from the Order, associating only with those he knew. His Mastery was one of the more important achievements he made - it would, however, signal the beginning of the end of the Empire in Exile, however coincidentally it was. Despite his best efforts, his newfound powers could not help him stop the calamity that was to come. Chapter IV: Descension - Dissolution and Piracy The calamity befell the Empire in Exile in the form of the death of the Emperor. As Lord Regent of the Empire, and the Emperor having no heir, the Empire fell to Tethis' hands. Unfortunately, without Tyren, the Empire was not sustainable and as such resources such as starships and SunTech Forge Works were sold off in components, or kept for private use. Tethis kept a small contingent of starhips, such as the Revenge and its military wings and legions, in storage. Three of the starships were kept - one Galactic-class carrier and two Pellaeon-class star destroyers - for Tethis' use. Most of the rest was sold off or deactivated and sent back to Kamino and Geonosis. So saying, Tethis took a small military legion, including some Dark Troopers of various phases and clone stormtroopers, plus the Galactic-class carrier and called it Havoc. To do so, he decided to try and reorganise the Exiles by gathering resources - albeit by doing so as a pirate, in an attempt to use his talents for something good. He went immediately to Rebecca Hall to get her assistance, using his position as Lord Regent of Nyx for a front. It would be difficult, but he would manage. Training and Education Force Powers Equipment and Key Items *Jedi lightsaber and robes. The original lightsaber owned by Tethis, plus his older-style Jedi robes much as the Order of old wore. This lightsaber, outfitted with a winter-blue lightsaber crystal, does not see use in modern times, instead resting in a shrine upon his home planet of Naboo, where one day he may use it once more. (Image) *Imperial Knight armour and lightsaber. The panoply of the Imperial Knights, a hold-over from times past, still affords him excellent protection. The armour itself has phrik weave, making it lightsaber resistant. The gauntlets are pure cortosis, giving them anti-lightsaber properties, as well as coming with a temperature-regulating bodyglove and cloak. The lightsaber, identical to all the others, is carried with him almost everywhere as a symbol of who he was. (Image) Personal Skills *Lightsaber styles: **Praetoria Vonil - one of the Imperial Knight lightsaber styles, Prateoria Vonil focuses on teamwork oriented around offensive tactics. **Praetoria Ishu - one of the Imperial Knight lightsaber styles, Praetoria Ishu focuses on teamwork oriented around defensive tactics. **Three Rings Of Defence - the primary lightsaber school studied by the modern Jedi Order, the Three Rings of defence is a simpler and more codified way of teaching lightsaber combat based around the way one points a lightsaber and the place it is held in guard. **Suiryuu-ryu - a lightsaber style developed by Relen Aresis and Tethis, Suiryuu-ryu borrows aspects of the Yovshin Swordsmen's styles, plus an emphasis on flow of battle as demonstrated by the style's namesake, the Flowing Water Cut. Excellent for counterattacking and getting inside an opponent's guard. Force Powers To Learn *Apprentice **Force Cry **Shadow I **Ionize *Knight **Alter Elements (Air) **Alter Elements (Earth) **Alter Elements (Fire) **Basic Technopathy **Combustion **Dream Tranquility (2) **Force Adhere **Force Blinding **Force Choke **Force Scream **Psychometry (2) **Shadow II **Force of Peace Aura I (2) *Master **Alter Environment (Air) **Alter Environment (Earth) **Alter Environment (Fire) **Astral Translocation **Dream Walking (2) **Force Vision (2) **Grant Knowledge (2) **Mastered Technopathy **Memory Rub (2) **Midi-Chlorian Manipulation (2) **Shadow III **Shadow Walk **Force of Peace Aura II (2) **Malacia **Mastered Plant Surge **Morichro Thread Tracker *''Empire In Exile Era'' **Bread Crumbs **Another Ho-humm Day On Ryloth **Late Night Shift At the LoBlue Cantina **Darkened Dreams, Clouded Futures **Home? **Exiles, Part I: Into The Shadow **The Learning Curve **For The Sake Of Ancient Ways **I'm Choosing A Different Path **Ayrill Madstrike: Change Can Be Dangerous **Put Them In A Box And Shake It... **The Emperor's Summons **To Forge A Knight, Chapter I **Take Hold Of Time.. And Shatter It **Freedom, Force, Future **She's A... Lady... **Exiles, Part Two: Of Crafted Futures **Rising Darkness **Knight Ascendant **Rocket Launcher? Sure, They're Awesome As... **Sun's Forge **Winds of Change **Exiles, Part Three: Swirling Sands **Dihydrogen Monoxide: Lethal. **To Forge A Knight, Chaper II *''Pirates Era'' **Awakening **Rebirth By Sea **This is a Thread Title (incomplete) **The Final Lesson *''Jedi Era'' **The Trinity **Let's Make It A Night Category:Character Category:Male Category:Empire In Exile Category:Force User Category:Jedi Category:Jedi Master Category:Criminal Underworld Category:The Jedi Order